threw the looking glass and into a new world
by Hidden Dragon
Summary: a girl (you) is hit by a car and finds herself in the Yu-Gi-Oh world and now has to help Yami and Yugi save the world.
1. Pg:1

C.T: "Hello all this is my first try at choose your own adventure story I hope you enjoy."

H.D: "Or not that's always fun too"

C.T: Crouching Tigress pounces on Hidden Dragon and they begin to fight, "Oh" Crouching Tigress and Hidden Dragon stop fighting for a sec, "If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! I'd be the happiest girl in the world but I don't" Crouching Tigress and Hidden Dragon continue to fight.

Means you insert something and the instructions are given.

Ch. 1: The ordinary world

Okay you would believe what's happened it's like something out or those choose your own adventure stories. First my day was pretty normal (insert who you live with) had forgotten to go grocery shopping. Is it really that hard? Well any way I was racing to school without breakfast and it was starting to rain and I had to walk to school and just my luck I lost my umbrella.    
  
"Oh (insert who you live with) I wish you weren't so damn lazy." I shouted as I ran down the street. Looked at my watch, "and I'm LAAAAAAAATE!!!!"

And this is where I wish I had listened to grandma who said, "always walk don't run in the rain oh and prunes are good for you" well all but the last part. I was turning the corner and slipped and landed in the gutter. I sat up and my head was killing me and my butt wasn't any better and I hadn't noticed a light coming toward me and…

BAM!!!

I was hit by a car.  
  
"Into the darkness" Go to page 2

C.T: "Please tell me if you liked me attempt"

H.D: "No don't just flame her"

C.T: Crouching Tigress pounces on Hidden Dragon, "Please review"


	2. Pg:2

Means you insert something and the instructions are given.

Ch. 2: Into the darkness

For a little while I felt like I was falling into a cold, wet, darkness. I felt my body gently fall and collapse onto the ground. I felt weak and tired then clear out of the blue I heard a voice call to me.

" (Insert your name) awaken" the voice softly called I felt that I knew that voice from somewhere but I could place it.

"Huh? What? whose their?" I ask trying to open my eyes but I was to damn tired.

"I am the guardian of the millennium Items, Shadi" Shadi said

I would have laughed I mean this was Shadi as in the guy in the dress and turban in Yu-Gi-Oh! I just had to see this joker with my own two eyes. I slowly opened my eyes and my jaw dropped.

"Don't be frightened child I'm not here to hurt you but to help you" Shadi said lowering his hand

I looked at the hand I mean I was looking at a flesh and blood character from my favorite cartoon and magna. I cautiously took his hand and he helped me stand, "I don't understand you can't be you are and… how hard did I hit my head?"

Shadi chuckled, "Do not worry about the trials of your past life" my eyes widened was I dead? Did I bit the dust? Bought the farm? Shadi must have seen this, "Do not worry you are a live but my pharaoh needs your help" 

I pulled my hand away from the freaky Egyptian, "Pause halt rewind what did you just say?" I shouted I didn't mean too but Yami and Yugi were also real.

"I am giving you a chance to change you destiny" behind Shadi a two doors appeared. One was red and the other blue… kinda remind me of the matrix, "You have the choose of two doors. The blue door will make this whole event vanish and you can continue your life while the red door will take you to your destiny"

I looked at the doors and began to walk towards the door of my choice when Shadi's voice called to me; "You can't go back on what ever you chooses so choose wisely" I nodded

"I want to go home" so I picked the blue door Go to page 3

"Oh why not" so I picked the red door Go to page 4


	3. Pg:3

Means you insert something and the instructions are given.

Ch. 3: "I want to go home"

"I want to go home" so I picked the blue door and opened it and stepped into the warm glow of the light and then I blacked out.

Beep...Beep....Beep...

I heard the steady rhythm of the machine lulled on chanting the same tune over and over again. Wherever I was I felt warm and safe except that noises was going to drive me nuts.

" (Insert your name) honey wake up please" a familiar voice softly called I knew who it was.

"Huh? What?" I looked over and saw my (insert who you live with) and some of my friends, "Well? I must have died am I in heaven? Oh no! 's (insert a rival/ friend name) here! This must be the other place!"

My Family and friends looked at me confused and I smiled, "I'm joking guys"

"You scared us you know," my (insert who you live with) shouted resent tears in (insert if it's a he or she).

I lend back into my hospital bed and began to play with the different needles stuck in my arms, "Well I feel as good as new"

"You almost died," said my friend, (insert a friends name) glaring at me

"But did I? Nope" I said with a goofy smile.

My friends and family shook their heads, "well I'll leave you to get some rest," said (insert who you live with) smiling softly and promptly pushed everyone out.

Once everyone was gone I grabbed a remote and flipped threw the stations until I reached my favorite cartoon, "Just in time for Yu-Gi-Oh!" and I settle down to watch it and my luck it was my favorite episode.

**END**

Your adventure is done and although Shadi said you couldn't go back lets just forget he said that so if you want to go threw the red door just go to page 4.


	4. Pg:4

Means you insert something and the instructions are given.

Ch. 4: "Oh why not"

"Oh why not" so I picked the red door and opened it and prepared to step into the warm glow of the light I thought I heard Shadi say something but I couldn't make it out and then I blacked out.

Beep...Beep....Beep...

I heard the steady rhythm of the machines lulled on chanting the same tune over and over again. Wherever I was I felt warm and safe except that noises was going to drive me nuts.

"Hey miss are you okay?" a familiar voice softly called but it couldn't have been who I thought it was.

"Huh? What?" I looked over and saw pair of bright amethyst eyes staring back at me and it clicked who's eyes those were they where Yugi Muto's, "I must have died am I in heaven?"

"No I'm pretty sure your alive," said Yugi with a smile on that child like face of his.

I lend back into my hospital bed and began to play with the different needles stuck in my arms, "What happened?"

"My friends and I found you along the side of the road," said Yugi. I wanted to hug that little pineapple head till he passed out in my arms but I was reminded of the saying "so close and yet so far".

"Thank you for helping me Yugi" I said smiling softly. Then I remember the thing that seems to always happen in those choose your own adventure stories the heroine always accidentally reveals her identity and I just made it.

"How did you know my name?" Yugi asked me and I mentally slapped myself.  

"Your Yugi Muto, the king of games who doesn't know you?" a good save if I do have to say myself and maybe I will later I thought with a mental smirk.

The door to my room opened and in walked rest of the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast walked in. First it was the best friend and comic relief, Joey Wheeler, seconded the cheerful childhood friend, Téa Gardner and third the caring grandfather, Solomon Muto.

"Ah your awake my dear you gave us all a real scare" said Solomon with a smile.

"Yeah ya almost died," said Joey with a goofy smile. Joey really was the kinda person who could make anyone enjoy the hospital.

"So who are you and where are you from?" Téa asked. I don't think she liked that much since I was getting so much attention.

"Well my name is (insert your name) and I'm from (insert where you live)" I said as I looked at the prima ballerina to be.

"Nice da meet ya I'm da great-"

"Joey Wheeler" I said cutting Joey off.

"Dat's right… How did you know?" Joey asked almost speechless. I wanted to slap myself again I couldn't believe I did it again.

"Common who wouldn't know you, Joey Wheeler the seconded place winner in duelist kingdom" another good save if I do have to say myself but I need to watch it I told myself again.

Joey smiled, "Dis girl I like"

Solomon looked at his watch and then back at us, "Its getting late we should get going"

Joey wined about how he wanted to talk to me some more so Téa had to drag him away by the collar of his shirt while Solomon shook his head in disgrace and walked out leaving Yugi and me alone.

"Are you going to be staying with anyone?" Yugi asked

"No I'm new to Domino," I said, as I looked into Yugi's eyes "very new" I thought with a mental laugh.

"Well after you're discharged tomorrow would you like hang out or if you want I'll ask grandpa if you can stay with us until you have a place" Yugi said looking down I think he was blushing.

"Sound great Yugi" I said smiling and he smiled back at me.

"Common Yug we gotta go" Joey shouted from wherever he was so Yugi stood up, waved and then left my room.

After Yugi left I relaxed into my hospital bed and flipped threw the stations but couldn't find any thing so I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

 "Ah! The robed guys back!" Shadi visits you in your dreams Go to page 5

"I got the best night of sleep I've gotten in years" wake up the next day Go to page 6


	5. Pg:5

C.T: Crouching Tigress is jumping up and down "YAAAAAAAAAAY YOU LOOOOOVED ME"

H.D: "wrong they loved me"

C.T: "I can't believ-" Crouching Tigress turns to Hidden Dragon, "what you talking about I wrote the story"

H.D: "Yeah and I posted them on me not you so they love me"

C.T: Crouching Tigress slowly walks up to Hidden Dragon with a menacing look, "I'll give you a chance to take that back"

H.D: "Oh I wont and now if you want to fight this time I'm prepared, come forth from the shadows mighty dragons of light and dark I summon thy Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Blue-Eyes White Dragon"

R.E.B Dragon and B.E.W Dragon: Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Blue-Eyes White Dragon appear I front of Hidden Dragon. 

H.D: Hidden Dragon gives Crouching Tigress a evil smile" Attack Dragons!!!"

R.E.B Dragon: Red-Eyes Black Dragon holds up a small sign, "I can't do that"

H.D: Hidden Dragon does an anime fall "Why not?"

B.E.W Dragon: Blue-Eyes White Dragon holds up a small sign, "It's not right… duh"

H.D: "what!!!"

R.E.B Dragon and B.E.W Dragon: Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Blue-Eyes White Dragon hold up a small sign, "That's what we said"

C.T: Crouching Tigress smiles at Hidden Dragon then pounces on him and they begin to fight, "Oh" Crouching Tigress and Hidden Dragon stop fighting for a sec, "My dear yami, Hidden Dragon, here doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or this fic it was written by me, Crouching Tigress" Crouching Tigress and Hidden Dragon continue to fight.

() Means you insert something and the instructions are given

Ch. 5: "Ah! The robed guys back!"

" (Insert your name) awaken"

I opened my eyes and came face to face with the dress and turban guy, Shadi. I jumped back, "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!! Shadi don't do that!" I shouted

Shadi gave me a look that said, "What are you talking about?" that or "Are you nuts?" I don't really know Shadi really never shows any emotions. Shadi gave a light cough, "Well now that we have reintroduced our selves allow me to tell you why I have summoned you here"

"I thought I was here to help Yami and Yugi," I said and Shadi shook his head and I swear I heard him mutter a "why me" under his breath.

 The ankh shaped key, the millennium key began to glow and a white light blinded me. When I opened my eyes I felt like I was flying with the hot sun on my back and to my right was Shadi who looked as thou we was standing on the ground… if their was. Slowly we descended down to the sandy ground and the smells of freshly baked bread, beer, wine, and roasted duck and cattle reached my nose and I mentally drooled as I followed walk the Egyptian festival with Shadi at my side.

"In the ancient past Yami was pharaoh of the land known as Egypt" Shadi said as he pointed out a crowd of people split as Yami made his down the street. Yami was wearing a long red cape that touched the ground, a pair of white pants, several gold bracelets and no shirt that showed off his handsome body. He looked **HOT **and I even I saw a smile of pride cross Shadi's face as he watched the pharaoh Yami walk past his people, "he ruled fairly and justly for a year"

The ankh shaped key began to glow and the scene changed to what looked like a underground crypt, "and when Yami and the other possessors of the millennium items sealed away the shadow realm with their very essences the people mourned the lose"

I looked around and saw one after another six out of the seven people fall to their knees and then to the floor, their cold and lifeless eyes piercing my very soul, "w-what dose this have to do with me?" I stuttered. Their eyes really were freaking me out.

"Everything" Shadi replied as he watched the last person standing, Yami fall to his knees, "Not long after the pharaohs and his priests noble sacrifice it is said that the shadow realm attempted an renewal. The pharaohs queen, lady Kurai created four items that absorbed the leaking power…"

I swear to you readers that I was board stiff I mean common this was important I thought… god do I wish I had paid attention to Shadi. The next scene showed the shadow of a woman with four items floating above. Yes above her head but I could tell what they were for some reason this event seemed… familiar to me… I thought it was strange at the time.

Shadi turned and gave me a serious expression as the millennium key began to glow; "Your mission (Insert your name) is to look out for any shadow magic and also for anyone that also possesses one of the ancient queens items. Till then take care and awaken." The key released a golden light and I went back to dreaming.

"I got the best night of sleep I've gotten in years" wake up the next day Go to page 6

Note:

C.T: Kurai means dark in Japanese makes sense that Yami's Queen would be dark too ---


	6. Pg:6

Means you insert something and the instructions are given.

Ch. 6: "I got the best night of sleep I've gotten in years"

I could feel the morning sun peak threw the hospital blinds awaking me from a lovely dream. I slowly but surely, woke up blinking a few times to get rid of my blurry vision and carefully stretched as to not loosen the needles stuck in my arm… at least yet.

A few minutes later a nurse came in with a box that I guess had my clothes in it. The nurse removed the needles and man did it hurt, it felt like a hot flame was ripped out of me very slowly and when she was done she smiled and said, "There now, that didn't hurt one bit did it?" oh how I would have loved to give her a slow enema without bathroom privileges but all I did was smile and nod slowly.    

After the nurse left Yugi entered my room bright and cheerful as ever, "Hey (Insert your name) are you ready to go?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah well… could you?"

Yugi's eyes widened and he began to sweat and redden till he was bright crimson, "o-oh I'm sorry" Yugi turned around still blushing madly. I smiled he was so cute.__

I looked into the box the nurse brought. Inside the box was a dark blue skirt, black tank top, my undergarments, my purse and a pair of black sandals but what caught my eye was a small pouch with my name written on it. I opened the pouch and tipped it and the contents, a gold bracelet and a folded piece of paper fell out. The bracelet had five triangle shaped charms on it that reminded me of the infamous millennium ring. I carefully placed the bracelet aside and picked up and unfolded the note and it read:

_Dear (Insert your name),___

_It is I Shadi. At this moment you are in the position of one of the lost items, the __bracelet of shadows or more commonly known as the shadow __bracelet. I have given you this item to give you that edge in the up coming struggle. The shadow __bracelet has powers that will slowly surface in time and so do **not** lose the shadow __bracelet or take it off for the forces of darkness will want to take it and use it and/or you against the pharaoh._

_With this said go well traveler and may Ra guide you to the right path._

_-Shadi_

"Thanks for the encouragement Shadi" I mumbled. I got dressed and made sure the shadow bracelet was securely on my wrist then placed the note in my purse and walked up to Yugi who like the good boy he is didn't look once, "Okay I'm ready Yugi"

Yugi turned around and smiled, "You look great "

As I was about to reply a certain blond came running down the hall and came to a screeching stop, "Hey Yug is she ready" Joey looked at me and began to blush and then drool, "Hey Yug where's the girl that we brought here yesterday?"

I guess that was his very bad attempt to hit on me and I was ready and willing to hit him right in the head if he said another corny pick up line.

After I was signed out we meet up with Téa and Tristan in the waiting room. Tristan seemed to do a double take when he saw me, "Excuse me are you an angel?" Tristan asked with a large smile on his face.

"That spike haired pervert" I thought as I was about to reply with "and are you a spike haired pervert?" and raise my hand to slap him but I was a little late because Téa got to him first.

"Tristan just got out of the hospital and you hitting on her isn't helping" Téa said as she looked like she would strike him again. I smiled and mentally cheered Téa was begin so cool compared to when she is so friendship oriented… come to think about that was what Kazuki Takahashi themed the series on or so I read.

Yugi turned to me and smiled, "So where do you want to go the arcade or the movies?"

"I feel like kicking your butt" Go to the arcade Go to page 7

"A dark movie? Sounds good" Go to the movies Go to page 8 


	7. Pg:7

C.T: Crouching Tigress is sitting on the ground "Not may people seem to like this story"

R.E.B Dragon and B.E.W Dragon: Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Blue-Eyes White Dragon appear.

R.E.B Dragon: Red-Eyes Black Dragon holds up a small sign, "tigress that's not true people like it"

B.E.W Dragon: Blue-Eyes White Dragon holds up a small sign, "yeah it's just they don't review to tell you"

H.D: Hidden Dragon runs up to Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Blue-Eyes White Dragon "what are you doing talking to the enemy?!"

R.E.B Dragon and B.E.W Dragon: Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Blue-Eyes White Dragon glare at Hidden Dragon before hold up a small sign, "we do what we please"

C.T: Crouching Tigress smiles at Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Blue-Eyes White Dragon "thanks guys"

R.E.B Dragon and B.E.W Dragon: Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Blue-Eyes White Dragon smile back and hold up a small sign, "no problem Tigress"

C.T: "My dear yami, Hidden Dragon, here doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or this fic it was written by me, Crouching Tigress"

() Means you insert something and the instructions are given.

Ch. 7: "I feel like kicking your butt"

"I feel like kicking your butt," I said proudly to the duel monsters champion with a smile on my face.

Yugi giggled and looked at me, "will see about that," Yugi countered with his cute Yugi grin.

"Alright den lets stop wastin' our time" Joey grabbed my hand and Yugi's and began to run towered the arcade with Téa and Tristan desperately trying to catch up all the while saying, "games" over and over. Talk about your one-track mind. In no time we reached the arcade and Joey let Yugi and I go so he could play mortal kombat.

"So (name) what do you want to play?" Téa asked glancing at the dance dance revolution stage.

"I guess some DDR sounds good," I said, "You probably wouldn't give me a choice in the matter" I thought to myself.

"Great" Téa said with a smile before grabbing Yugi's hand, "You'll cheer for me right Yugi?"

"Of course Téa" Yugi replied with an eyes closed smile.

Tristan looked at Téa and Yugi and smiled, "I'll cheer for you if you want"

"No thanks" I turned and took my place on the stage and Téa soon followed suit leaving my purse next to the stage.

Téa put a few coins into the machine for us and it began to light up, "choose your song," the machine demanded.

Téa smiled, "You pick the song" I nodded and picked a song. The reason I picked it because I had seen the music video on the network at home that had music videos playing constantly… and no it wasn't MTV.

"You picked… "Someday" by: Nickelbacknow lets get this party started" the machine said before ths song started.

_How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try turn the tables  
I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late  
Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when_

Everyone stood in awe as they watched us begin. Téa moved with such grace and elegance the gods themselves would have envied her. She preformed some of the moves I remember seeing on the episode where she went on a date with Yami and combined with spins.

_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)_

While my moves were… well they began clumsy but slowly my moves grew more elegant like I was floating on air and I swear I was making Téa green with envy.

_[Solo]  
How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when___

The game was over quickly and the game ruled our match as a tie.

"Téa, (name) that was great" Yugi complemented.

"Thanks Yugi" Téa replied with a smile.

"Hey Téa! Long time no see!" out of the corner of the room appeared a man with long dread locks and a ring in his nose, "Guess you came back cause you missed me so much!" I remembered who the guy was instantly as Johnny Steps.  
"HAHAHA!!! Oh yea I missed you so much! I missed having you lose to me!" Téa said coldly not looking at Steps.  
"Your not my time Girlie! But who is this?" Steps walked up to me and cupped my face in his hands and looked me over.

"Let her go man," said Tristan striking a battle pose.

"Let (name) go steps" Yugi shouted with worry in his eyes.

Steps chuckled and spun me into his arms before I had the chance to fight back. He sniffed my neck like he was a vampire about to bite, "Not this time squirt.....I will have the real prize in the end."  
Steps tongue ran up the side of my neck and a shiver ran down my spine, "you taste good" Steps whispered into my ear. I was scared at what steps had planned so scared I couldn't move and fear was running down my forehead like no tomorrow then I began to feel something tugging at my wrist. My eyes darted to the shadow bracelet and I was one of the pointers pointing at someone my eyes followed to…

"It's a star headed hero" Yami saves you Go to page 9

"It's a bunny haired hero" Bakura saves you Go to page 10


	8. Pg:8

Ch. 8: "A dark movie? Sounds good"

"A dark movie? Sounds good," I said smiling mischievous at Yugi

Yugi blushed I guess he had some bad thoughts, "o-okay"

"Alright den lets stop wastin our time" Joey grabbed my hand an Yugi's and began to run towered the movie theater with Téa and Tristan desperately trying to catch up. In no time we reached the movie theater and Joey let Yugi and I go and ran to look at the movie listings.

"oh… "Van Helsing", "Troy", "Shrek 2", "The Chronicles of Riddick" all these look sick" said Joey with a big and loveable smile.

"Well then I guess I won't see any of them"

We all turned and angry growl erupted from Joey, "Kaiba!!!" The sexy CEO as my friend would put it stood confidently his trench coat cape blowing in the wind.

"Kaiba what are you doing here?" Yugi asked innocently.

"well-" Kaiba started but was stopped when a short boy with long black hair ran up to him specking really fast.

"heybigbrothertheyhaveroomin"Shrek2"canweseeitplease" said Mokuba

"I guess that's the reason" I said with a teasing smile.

Kaiba looked at me with an icy glare, "who is she, another cheerleader?" I felt angry and I thought, "How dared he talk to me like that" returning his glare.

"This is (name), we found her you along the side of the road" Yugi said indicating to me.

Kaiba chuckled and that was the last straw, "You got something to say moneybags?" Joey shouted before I could I wanted to strangle him with my bare hands.

"their might be hope for-" Kaiba started but was stopped by the short teen.

"commonbigbrotherweremissingthemovie" Mokuba said again really quickly.

"See you losers later…" Kaiba looked down at Yugi, "and Yugi I don't want you to lose till I have beat you"

Kaiba vanished from our collective sight into the theater; "he sure is cheery" I said with a smile.

Joey looked at me and smiled, "So which movie do ya want to see (name) "Van Helsing" or "Shrek 2"?"

"I need a little laugh" See "Shrek 2"Go to page 12

"Vampires, Werewolves and Monsters oh my" See "Van Helsing" Go to page 13

Note: first anyone that has seen "Van Helsing" could you send a brief summery to my e-mail, Crouchingtigress11hotmail.com since I haven't seen it. Also I will on post again until I receive at least five more reviews so please do.


	9. Pg:9

C.T: Crouching Tigress is sitting on the ground, "at least I have a total of five reviews now"

R.E.B Dragon and B.E.W Dragon: Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Blue-Eyes White Dragon appear.

R.E.B Dragon: Red-Eyes Black Dragon holds up a small sign, "yes Tigress and as you have seen people like your fic"

C.T: Crouching Tigress smiles, "thank you everyone that has reviewed so far and a larger thanks to Aiko for she or he was the first reviewer of this story and she has sent very nice reviews J also I still need a summery of "Van Helsing"

B.E.W Dragon: Blue-Eyes White Dragon holds up a small sign, "maybe you should see the movie"

C.T: "I know blue I know"

H.D: Hidden Dragon runs up to Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Blue-Eyes White Dragon "Not again Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Blue-Eyes White Dragon get over here!!!"

R.E.B Dragon and B.E.W Dragon: Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Blue-Eyes White Dragon glare at Hidden Dragon and stay where they are.

H.D: Hidden Dragon turns red with anger, "I'm your master you listen to me!"

R.E.B Dragon and B.E.W Dragon: Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Blue-Eyes White Dragon growl at Hidden Dragon and bare their fangs.

H.D: Hidden Dragon backs away anime style, "alright you can stay"

C.T: Crouching Tigress smiles, "It's good being a authoress"

R.E.B Dragon and B.E.W Dragon: Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Blue-Eyes White Dragon smile back and hold up a small sign, "Hidden Dragon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or this fic it was written by Crouching Tigress"

C.T: "so come and look at what I have written and hasn't been stolen by Hidden Dragon"

H.D: "I haven't stolen anything that card was just their"

C.T: "I think someone is confused"

H.D: o.O "huh?"

() Means you insert something and the instructions are given.

Ch. 9: "It's a star headed hero"

My eyes darted to the shadow bracelet and I was one of the pointers pointing at someone my eyes followed to…Yami. I can only guess that Yami and Yugi switched places to save me.

"Let her go Steps!!!" Yami shouted striking a posse and pointing a finger at Steps  
"Out of my way star boy" shouted Steps before he reached out an arm to push Yami out of the way only to have if firmly grabbed and twisted it behind his back making Steps release his grip on me.

"Now apologize to (name)" Yami said with a growl while increasing pressure on Steps' arm.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Steps screamed in pain, "OKAY OKAY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY LET ME GO YOU FREAK!!!"

Yami let go pushing Steps to the ground and walked over to me. Yami placed his hands on my shoulders, "are you alright?" Yami asked I nodded slowly as I felt my cheeks heat up.

Yami's eyes were the most beautiful I had ever seen compassionate crimson and my heart melted when he smiled and he spoke again, "I'm glade"

Behind us Steps was growling then his eyes filled with realization and his twisted growling face changed to a smirk as he pulled out a Knife, "Take this you spiky haired freak"

Steps charged for Yami and I. I closed my eyes and clung tight to Yami's jacket and as I did I thought, "Someone help us!"

My prays were answered as I heard an audible POP I opened my eyes to see Joey had punched Steps in the stomach and the dancing master fell to the floor with a thud.

"Yo guys are you okay?" Joey asked shaking his hand I cam only guess that I hurt.

"Yeah fine (name)"Yami looked at me.

"I'm okay but… can we go back to your house?" I replied looking into Yami's deep orbs of crimson but even now I can't describe what it felt like but I do know need to calm down before this becomes X-rated.

Yami smiled at me and nodded then he changed back to Yugi, "will see you later guys," Yugi shouted as we left.

Yugi and I walked quietly until we reached the game shop. How I'll never know but Yugi convinced grandpa to let me stay on one condition I had to cook dinner three days a week.

"Sleep tight (name)" Yugi said as he closed the door to my room. After Yugi left I jumped onto the bed in the guest bedroom and soon I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Huh? What's that noise?" wake up to a conversation Go to page 11

"ZZZZ" wake up the next day Go to page 14

Note: same as before I need a "Van Helsing" summery could some one that has seen it give me one please. And also like before I won't post again until I receive at least five more reviews so please do.


	10. Pg:10

Disclaimer:

C.T: this chapter was inspired by my friend Moonlit Underworld's story "Yin and Yang" so if you have read it that's were the similarities come from.

R.E.B Dragon: Red-Eyes Black Dragon holds up a small sign, "so Tigress can't take all the credit for this chapter"

B.E.W Dragon: Blue-Eyes White Dragon holds up a small sign, "Hidden Dragon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or this fic it was written by Crouching Tigress but the inspiration came from somewhere else"

Ch. 10: "It's a bunny haired hero"

My eyes darted to the shadow bracelet and I was one of the pointers pointing at someone my eyes followed to…Bakura.

"LET HER GO YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!!" shouted the silver haired tomb robber.

"Out of my way Bunny Boy" shouted Steps before he reached out an arm to push Bakura out of the way only to have if firmly grabbed and twisted it behind his back making Steps release his grip on me. There was a loud and audible POP! indicating to all of us his arm was dislocated.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Steps screamed in pain and letting me go. After I was released from Steps and ran to the others and watched as Bakura grabbed Steps by the back of his head and smashed it repeatedly into a near by pinball machine, shattering the glass and spilling blood.

Yugi, Téa and I closed our eyes but I couldn't block out the sound of shattering glass and screams of pain. When I looked again Bakura had slammed Steps into a wall and grabbed a piece of blood stained glass off the broken machine and had it against Steps throat.  
"Had enough mortal?" Bakura questioned with a mischievous smile.  
Sweat fell from every pour on Steps face, "S-stop it" I shouted to the spirit with my shadow bracelet glowing lightly. Bakura looked at me giving famous grin we all know and boy my girlfriend, (friend that loves Bakura name) would kill to see that smile. Bakura made a quick cut on Steps arm causing more blood to flow freely

"Now apologize to the women," Bakura said with a growl pointing the glass at me.

Steps nodded and did so before taking off thru the door.

Bakura threw the glass aside walked over to me, "Are you alright?" Bakura asked I nodded slowly as I felt my cheeks heat up.

Bakura's eyes were the most beautiful I had ever seen chocolate brown and my heart melted when he smiled and he spoke again, "good"

"What are you doing here?" said Tristan glaring at the tomb robber.

"For your information mortal I was napping until Ryou woke me up yelling something about someone in trouble" Bakura crossed his arms and glared, "Next time I'll let a baka pharaoh save the girl"

Bakura turned and stormed pass a confused Joey, "Yo guys are you okay, Bakura didn't try and hurt you did he?" Joey asked

"Yeah were fine," said Téa.

"That sure was close," said Tristan with a tired sigh

"Do you want to play some more (name)?" Yugi asked

"Not really… can we go back to your house?"

Yugi nodded and gentle took my hand, "will see you later guys," Yugi shouted as we left.

Yugi and I walked quietly until we reached the game shop. How I'll never know but Yugi convinced grandpa to let me stay on one condition I had to cook dinner three days a week.

"Sleep tight (name)" Yugi said as he closed the door to my room. After Yugi left I jumped onto the bed in the guest bedroom and soon I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Huh? What's that noise?" wake up to a conversation Go to page 11

"ZZZZ" wake up the next day Go to page 14

Note: same as before I need a "Van Helsing" summery could some one that has seen it give me one please. And also like before I won't post again until I receive at least five more reviews so please do.


	11. Pg:11

Disclaimer:

C.T: Crouching Tigress is sitting on the ground, "Yay I have a total of nine reviews now"

R.E.B Dragon and B.E.W Dragon: Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Blue-Eyes White Dragon appear.

R.E.B Dragon: Red-Eyes Black Dragon holds up a small sign, "were so proud of you Tigress"

C.T: Crouching Tigress smiles, "again thank you everyone that has reviewed so far"

B.E.W Dragon: Blue-Eyes White Dragon holds up a small sign, "Hidden Dragon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or this fic it was written by Crouching Tigress"

C.T: "if you like this story come and check out the stories I have written thanks"

() Means you insert something and the instructions are given.

Ch. 11: "Huh? What's that noise?"

That night as I tried to sleep heard something strange. I tried to block it out but it didn't seem to work I looked at the shadow bracelet which was glowing silently, "well…I know it's not you" I thought throwing the pillow over my head to try and block out the noise. I noticed that the noise was actually a voice, Yugi's to be precise and something I can only describe like someone pouring sand very very **very **slowly but when I closed my eyes the sound became words I could under stand.

"… There is something strange about this (name), Yugi"

I opened my eyes, that voice was Yami's I was sure of it so I stood up and followed the sound to Yugi's room. When I got there I gently tapped on the door and it opened a crack and I was filled with absolute shock for I saw Yugi talking with a transparent spirit of the millennium puzzle, Yami.

"Why to you say that, Yami?" said Yugi in my defense.

"(name) has a strange aura around her Yugi …" the spirit of the puzzle countered, "and I… feel as though I know her from somewhere else or maybe some when"

"Like from your past, Yami?"

Yami was silent and his expression changed from unemotional to thoughtful and sad, "Hey don't worry Yami will find out about your past" said Yugi trying to cheer up the five thousand year old spirit.

Yami smiled and nodded at Yugi, muttering a short "thank you" to Yugi. The look on Yami's face was so sweet and full of hope. The moonlight from a near window danced off his crimson orbs and gave him a almost solid from before my eyes making the spirit look more attractive then in any of the episode I had seem.

"I wish I could help you too Yami" I muttered unconsciously admitting my wish.

As I watched the light and dark I noticed Yami freeze for a moment and then look towards me his expression changing in the blink of an eye, "Yugi I sense someone is at your bedroom door" Yami looked and sounded absolutely outraged.

Yugi stood up and cautiously opened the door causing me to lose my balance and I fall at the light and transparent darks feet. I looked up and smiled, "(name) what are you doing up?"

"Well…um…" I was speechless what was I to say? If I was in Yugi's place I would be angry and shocked but neither Yugi nor Yami did only confused and somewhat worried. I looked to Yugi and to the transparent dark.

"I think she saw me, Yugi" Yami said whispered sounding slightly freaked.

I wanted to say, "No I can't see you Yami" but I resisted and simply glance at Yami with my eyes. I took a breath I didn't know I had been holding, "I heard you talking to someone and I wanted to see whom it was. I'm sorry for disturbing you Yugi…" I said all the while thinking, "oh god don't let my cover be blown".

"Sorry (name) I was talking to Joey on the phone" said Yugi smiling with one arm behind his head. I could tell by the look in Yugi's eyes that he had been thinking something along the lines of, "please don't let her find out about Yami"

"Well I'm sorry for bothering you," I stood up and placed a hand over my heart like when I was a girl scouts, My (who you live with) idea and I hated it and their cookies, "I promise Yugi I'll never do it again"

"It's okay (name) I should have kept it down" Yugi smiled at me and I smiled back before wishing him good night then returning to bed but not before hearing Yugi say, "Your right Yami (name) dose have a strange aura around her and … I think I like it"

"Yugi, don't let your guard down I feel something is coming, something we may not be able to stop alone. We will need our friends to conquer whatever evil vendetta this force may have with us"

"Your right Yami… common let go to bed"

"Good night Yugi"

I smiled Yugi was always a caring, sweet and seems really nice duelist with a big heart and his Yami was always a serious person but with a sense of kindness for others.

I lied back into back into bed and fell a sleep instantly the last thing I remember was the shadow bracelet glowing happily as to respond to my own happy thoughts.

"ZZZZ" wake up the next day Go to page 14

Note:

This chapter is dedicated to my dog Ginger (she was named because of her bright red fur color not after the spice girl) who died August 15, 2004, you were a good dog Ginger and you will be missed.


	12. Pg:12

Disclaimer:

C.T: "hey everyone sadly I'm beginning to run out of ideas

R.E.B Dragon and B.E.W Dragon: Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Blue-Eyes White Dragon appear.

R.E.B Dragon: Red-Eyes Black Dragon holds up a small sign, "what?!"

C.T: "yup"

B.E.W Dragon: Blue-Eyes White Dragon holds up a small sign, "what no this can't happen"

C.T: "it's okay blue eyes. Any way if any of you have an ideas could you include them in your review"

R.E.B Dragon: Red-Eyes Black Dragon puts his claws together like he is praying and holds up a small sign, "PLEASE!!!"

B.E.W Dragon: Blue-Eyes White Dragon puts his claws together like he is praying and holds up a small sign, " yeah please"

C.T: "well time for the chapter… Hidden Dragon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or this fic it was written by me Crouching Tigress and if you like this story come and check out the stories I have written thanks"

() Means you insert something and the instructions are given.

Ch. 12: "I need a little laugh"

"I need a little laugh," I said with a giggle. I had heard "Shrek 2" was explosively funny and I could not pass this up. As we got our tickets I found the line next to us for "Troy" was longer then you would believe.

Yugi passes out the tickets and then looked at me, "Joey, Tristan and (name) can go get the snacks while Téa and I get our seats?" Yugi asked I nodded a reply.

"Awright den lets stop wastin' our time" Joey grabbed my hand and half ran half sprinted to the snack bar with poor Tristan desperately trying to catch up. In no time we reached the snack bar and Joey began to shovel food into my arms.

"We need some of dis- some of dat- oh oh we can't forget this" Joey shrieked in excitement.

"Slow down Joey I'm not a pack animal," I said while keeping the candy, popcorn, nachos and sodas balanced.

Joey smiled, "Sorry about dat I just get to carried away times"

"You always get carried away when it comes to food," Tristan said with a smile.

Joey growled at Tristan and then put him in a headlock and shouted, "I'LL SHOW YOU CARRIED AWAY!!!"

"Hey guys although I'd love to see fight…" I pointed with one finger at the growing line of angry customers, "Were not the only ones in line"

Joey smiled at the others in line, "Sorry be done in a moment" Joey said before turning to the cashier, "So a how much?" he asked pulling out his wallet.

"That will be $ 34.15 please," said the stereotypical cashier. You know what I mean right? Pale and pimply face, extremely thick glasses, buckteeth and high squeaky voice.

"What dat's robbery I want to see ya manager" Joey said in anger.

"Joey pay the man so we can go" said Tristan finally the spike haired pervert had a use other then being a bit player.

Joey grumbled and in defeat threw the cashier the money and we left for the theater. Once in the theater we quickly found Yugi and Téa who sat the row next to the handy caped section.

"What took you so long?" Téa asked as she accepted the medium drink and popcorn.

"Well it's really funny you see their was dis Mcjob worker and-"

"Joey" said Tristan and I together

"Well now that you're here lets sit down and watch the movie," Yugi said eating a hand full of popcorn.

I sat down next to Joey and began sipping my soda as the movie began. I found the movie was really funny keeping me interested with it's humor. My favorite scene was when Shrek changed into a human expecting princess Fiona to accept him in that form and in the end all she wanted was to be with the man- well ogre she feel in love with. I also found the character Puss-in-Boots voiced by Antonio Banderas hilarious and SO very cute.

As we walked out of the theater Joey starched, "ooooh dat was a good movie," said Joey his speech slurred from yawning.

"Dude if your tired go home" said Tristan shaking his head.

"But I ant tired…" Joey yawned again and which somehow turned into a burp. Joey placed a hand over his mouth and then smiled I would have giggled I mean he looked so cute like a big puppy but I didn't when I saw the look Téa and Tristan where giving him.

"Common man we have a lady present" said Tristan looking at me with that same perverted look as when I first met him.

Once again That spike haired pervert was tempting me to slap him but once again Téa got to him first although her attack was more on the verbal side this time, "and what am I? Chopped liver?" said Téa with her hand on her hips, looking really pissed.

"Maybe we should start heading home, since I'm sure you're tired from being in the hospital so long," Yugi explained. I smiled I could tell Yugi had a big heart and really cared about my health even though I felt fine.

"Yugi I don't mind if we walk around some more" I said looked right into those caring, sweet and seemingly innocent amethyst eyes. I didn't want him to worry about me all the time and I have never wanted to be a party pooper.

"Alright if you're sure… maybe we can run by burger world and get something to eat," said Yugi with a smile getting a round of "Yeah" from the gang, "alright then lets go" Yugi cheered.

I found the walk to burger world was pretty short which was fine with me since I was enjoying the beautiful scenery while blocking out the occasional arguments between Joey and Tristan, which ended by a quick slap by Téa.

When we arrived at burger world I felt a cold chill run down my spin as the others took their seats, "something wrong (name)?" asked Joey.

I looked to the shadow bracelet it was glowing in a way to get my attention, "Something is wrong" I turned my head to the front door and standing at the front was a man with a lucky seven tattoo on his forehead and another that read "Fever" on his check. I could see that the man had this evil aura.

Slowly the man walked toward me and that's when my heart began to race. He had a gun. I opened my mouth to scream but with amazing speed the man rapped his dirty hand over my mouth and raised the firearm to my temple, "Awright! Anyone move and this girl dies!" the man shouted.

Everyone looked at the man and me but only one voice stood out in my mind, "(name)!!" shouted Joey.

"Aaack! It's the escaped prisoner!!" shouted a costumer at the man who held me hostage. My eyes snapped open and filled with fear. an escaped prisoner? "This can't be," I thought, "this happened in the Japanese first season"

"Shaddup all of you!" shouted the escaped prisoner, "Heh heh… I'm not staying here long! As soon as I fill my belly, I'm gone!" The prisoner said placing the gun closer to my face, "But until then you will stay with me!"

I was terrified and I began to wished I could scream but I knew would be the last thing I ever did, "Not a peep or you die" The prisoner told me like I didn't know.

"(name)!" said Yugi his voice full of fear.

"That bastered!" said Joey I could hear the anger growing within him like a raging inferno.

I felt absolutely helpless and I could tell everyone felt the same. Then I noticed something… Joey was missing, "Joey where are you?" I thought as tears began to gracefully slid down my face, "oh god why did you leave me?"

"Ya let her go ya motherfucker!!!" out of nowhere Joey sucker punched the prisoner causing him to drop his gun but his hold on me was still strong. Joey released a few more punches aimed for the prisoner's stomach and then his jaw making several horrible sounds. The prisoner released me and then collapsed onto the ground.

I slowly turned around and came face to face with Joey, "Joey…" I whispered as I looked at my friend, my eyes began to swell with tears.

Joey placed his hands on my shoulders and gently lifted my chin so we where looking in each others eye, "Are you Awright?" Joey asked I nodded tears still in my eyes. Joey gently stroked my cheek and he spoke again, "it's okay, (name) it's okay"

Yugi ran over to us happily and gave each a big hug, "Joey (name) are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine Yug" said Joey with a cheese smile then looked at me, his face was serious, "and (name)? You okay?"

"I'm okay but… can we go back to your house now, Yugi?" I replied looking into Joey's deep orbs of amber. Joey smiled at me but not one of the cheeze smiles he gave but one that made my heart stop.

Yugi smiled at me took my hand, "Will see you later guys," Yugi said as we left.

"Don't worry will clear up here" shouted Tristan as we left.

Yugi and I walked quietly until we reached the game shop. How I'll never know but Yugi convinced grandpa to let me stay on one condition I had to cook dinner three days a week.

"Thanks for the room Yugi" I said as I entered my new room.

"No problem (name). Well good night and sleep tight," Yugi said as he closed the door to my room. After Yugi left I jumped onto the bed in the guest bedroom and soon I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Huh? What's that noise?" wake up to a conversation Go to page 11

"ZZZZ" wake up the next day Go to page 14

Note:

This chapter is dedicated to my dog Ginger (she was named because of her bright red fur color not after the spice girl) who died August 15, 2004, you were a good dog Ginger and you will be missed.


	13. Pg:13

Disclaimer:

C.T: "Hey everyone sadly I'm beginning to run out of ideas

R.E.B Dragon and B.E.W Dragon: Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Blue-Eyes White Dragon appear.

R.E.B Dragon: Red-Eyes Black Dragon holds up a small sign, "what?!"

C.T: "yup"

B.E.W Dragon: Blue-Eyes White Dragon holds up a small sign, "what no this can't happen"

C.T: "it's okay blue eyes. Any way if any of you have an ideas could you include them in your review"

R.E.B Dragon: Red-Eyes Black Dragon puts his claws together like he is praying and holds up a small sign, "PLEASE!!!"

B.E.W Dragon: Blue-Eyes White Dragon puts his claws together like he is praying and holds up a small sign, " yeah please"

C.T: "well time for the chapter… Hidden Dragon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or this fic it was written by me Crouching Tigress and if you like this story come and check out the stories I have written thanks"

() Means you insert something and the instructions are given.

Ch. 13: "Vampires, Werewolves and Monsters oh my"

"Vampires, Werewolves and Monsters oh my," I said with a giggle. I had heard "Van Helsing" was full of explosive action and I could not pass this up. As we got our tickets I found the line next to us for "Troy" was longer then you would believe.

Yugi passes out the tickets and then looked at me, "Joey, Tristan and Téa can go get the snacks while (name) and I get our seats?" Yugi asked I nodded a reply.

"Awright den lets stop wastin' our time" Joey grabbed Téa's hand and half ran half sprinted to the snack bar with poor Tristan desperately trying to catch up.

I laughed, "well lets get going" Yugi nodded and we walked into our theater. When we got into the theater our eyes met with the ice cold stare of Seto Kaiba.

"Yugi, (name) what are you doing here?" asked Kaiba not turning around but the tone in his voice told me that he wasn't happy to see us... or not to.

"Were here to watch "Van Helsing"," said Yugi with a smile on his face.

"What a consistence…" we all looked to the chair next to Kaiba as Mokuba sat up so we could see him from the seat, "were here to see "Van Helsing" too" said Mokuba.

"Kaiba!" Yugi, Kaiba, Mokuba and I turned so see Joey, Tristan and Téa walk up to us with lots of food. Joey looked very angry of course that must be because he doesn't like Kaiba anyway, "what are you doing here Kaiba?!" Joey shouted confirming what I thought.

"What I want Wheeler" Kaiba said sitting down with a upset expression plastered on his face but that might have been his normal face after an encounter with Joey.

Joey looked like he looked like he was going to mouth off again so I stepped in front of him, "What took you so long?" I asked as I accepted the medium drink and popcorn Joey had bought me.

"Well it's really funny you see their was dis Mcjob worker and-"

"Joey" said Tristan and Téa together

"Well now that you're here lets sit down and watch the movie," Yugi said eating a hand full of popcorn.

I sat down next to Kaiba determined to not touch and began sipping my soda as the movie began. The movie had a solid story with good graphics and a little humor thrown into the mix. Van Helsing maybe one of the best movies I have ever seen. It was exciting as well as action packed. All of the actors and actresses did an awesome job. But there were 2 things I didn't really like about it. It kinda had a cheezy ending, and I thought Van Helsing good.

As we walked out of the theater Joey starched, "ooooh dat was a good movie," said Joey his speech slurred from yawning.

"if your tired go back to your dog house, mutt" said Kaiba with a evil chuckle.

"I ant tired…" Joey yelled before he yawned again and which somehow turned into a burp. Joey placed a hand over his mouth and then smiled.

"Common man we have a lady present" said Tristan looking at me with that same perverted look as when I first met him.

Once again That spike haired pervert was tempting me to slap him but once again Téa got to him first although her attack was more on the verbal side this time, "and what am I? Chopped liver?" said Téa with her hand on her hips, looking really pissed.

"Maybe we should start heading home, since I'm sure you're tired from being in the hospital so long," Yugi explained. I smiled I could tell Yugi had a big heart and really cared about my health even though I felt fine.

"Yugi I don't mind if we walk around some more" I said looked right into those caring, sweet and seemingly innocent amethyst eyes. I didn't want him to worry about me all the time and I have never wanted to be a party pooper.

"Alright if you're sure… maybe we can run by burger world and get something to eat," Yugi looked to Kaiba who had taken out his cell phone, "Kaiba what to come?" Yugi asked getting a look of, "WHAT" from Joey.

"No thanks Yugi I have a company to run" Kaiba said guiding Mokuba to the limo that had just pulled up.

"Bye Yugi" Mokuba said for inside the limonene.

"Alright bye Kaiba, bye Mokuba" Yugi waved as the limo pulled away from the curb, "Alright guys let's go," Yugi cheered with a smile getting a round of "Yeah" from the gang.

I found the walk to burger world was pretty short which was fine with me since I was enjoying the beautiful scenery while blocking out the occasional arguments between Joey and Tristan, which ended by a quick slap by Téa.

When we arrived at burger world I felt a cold chill run down my spin as the others took their seats, "something wrong (name)?" asked Joey.

I looked to the shadow bracelet it was glowing in a way to get my attention, "Something is wrong" I turned my head to the front door and standing at the front was a man with a lucky seven tattoo on his forehead and another that read "Fever" on his check. I could see that the man had this evil aura.

Slowly the man walked toward me and that's when my heart began to race. He had a gun. I opened my mouth to scream but with amazing speed the man rapped his dirty hand over my mouth and raised the firearm to my temple, "Awright! Anyone move and this girl dies!" the man shouted.

Everyone looked at the man and me but only one voice stood out in my mind, "(name)!!" shouted Joey.

"Aaack! It's the escaped prisoner!!" shouted a costumer at the man who held me hostage. My eyes snapped open and filled with fear. an escaped prisoner? "This can't be," I thought, "this happened in the Japanese first season"

"Shaddup all of you!" shouted the escaped prisoner, "Heh heh… I'm not staying here long! As soon as I fill my belly, I'm gone!" The prisoner said placing the gun closer to my face, "But until then you will stay with me!"

I was terrified and I began to wish I could scream but I knew would be the last thing I ever did, "Not a peep or you die" The prisoner told me like I didn't know.

"(name)!" said Yugi his voice full of fear.

"That bastered!" said Joey I could hear the anger growing within him like a raging inferno.

I felt absolutely helpless and I could tell everyone felt the same. As I felt the cold barrel be pressed to my temple I thought as tears began to gracefully slid down my cheeks, "oh god why someone help me?"

"Let the girl go!!!" out of nowhere Kaiba appeared one hand in his pocket while the other was holding one to his large silver briefcase, his eyes filled with determination, "don't make me tell you twice"

"Get down on the ground rich boy or this girl dies" the prisoner dug his gun deeper into my temple.

"Alright but I warned you" out of nowhere Kaiba swung his large silver briefcase at the prisoner making a sickening creak. The prisoner dropped his gun but his hold on me was still strong. Kaiba, with his free hand, sucker punched the prisoner and once again swung his briefcase making several horrible sounds with each time it connected to the prisoner. The prisoner released me and then collapsed onto the ground.

I slowly turned around and came face to face with Kaiba, "Seto…" I whispered as I looked at my savior, my eyes began to swell with tears.

Kaiba placed his hands on my shoulders and gently lifted my chin so we where looking in each others eye, "Are you Alright?" Kaiba asked his eyes warm I nodded tears still in my eyes. Kaiba gently stroked my cheek and he spoke again, "it's okay, (name) it's okay"

Yugi ran over to us happily and gave me a big hug, "Kaiba (name) are you alright?"

"Kaiba what are you doing here?!" asked Joey with a angry look on his face

"It doesn't matter to a dog like you Wheeler" said Kaiba with a smirk then looked at me, his face was carried a small smile that looked like it was meant just for me, "and (name)? are you okay?"

"I'm okay but… can we go back to your house now, Yugi?" I replied looking into Kaiba's deep orbs of cerulean. Kaiba smiled at me that made my heart stop.

"Take care of your self… (name)" Kaiba turned and left threw the double doors to his limo

Yugi smiled at me took my hand, "Will see you later guys," Yugi said as we left.

"Don't worry will clear up here" shouted Tristan as we left.

Yugi and I walked quietly until we reached the game shop. How I'll never know but Yugi convinced grandpa to let me stay on one condition I had to cook dinner three days a week.

"Thanks for the room Yugi" I said as I entered my new room.

"No problem (name). Well good night and sleep tight," Yugi said as he closed the door to my room. After Yugi left I jumped onto the bed in the guest bedroom and soon I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Huh? What's that noise?" wake up to a conversation Go to page 11

"ZZZZ" wake up the next day Go to page 14

Note:

This chapter is dedicated to my dog Ginger (she was named because of her bright red fur color not after the spice girl) who died August 15, 2004, you were a good dog Ginger and you will be missed.


	14. Pg:14

Disclaimer:

C.T: "Hey everyone I'm really sorry about the long hiatus. I have had major computer problems

-Flashback-

C.T: Crouching Tigress has just finished the newest chapter "I know all my reviewers will love this"

Computer: CoughsCoughs

R.E.B Dragon: Red-Eyes Black Dragon puts a claws again his chin and holds up a small sign, "Is something wrong with your computer?"

B.E.W Dragon: Blue-Eyes White Dragon nods his head and holds up a small sign, "Must be, why would it cough if there wouldn't'?"

-Computer Doctor-

Computer: CoughsCoughs

C.D: The computer doctor lowers your head, "I'm sorry your computer is very sick"

C.T: Crouching Tigress looks sad, "And what will happen to my chapter?"

C.D: "It'll be deleated"

C.T: OO

-End of Flashback-

C.T: "Well time for the chapter… Hidden Dragon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or this fic it was written by me Crouching Tigress and if you like this story come and check out the stories I have written. Thanks"

() Means you insert something and the instructions are given.

Ch. 14: "ZZZZ" wake up the next day

I yawned and stretched as I sat up. The sweet smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon was quickly making me very hungry, so I slowly made my way down stairs and became surprised by the sight.

Grandpa Muto had set up quite a spread if I have ever seen one, in away it made me miss my own grandma. In my world and at breakfast time, my grandma would make the best meals ever, and I mean it. She would cook (insert your favorite type of pancakes) pancakes, (insert how you like your eggs done) eggs, and whatever type of breakfast meat she could find in the freezer.

Sitting at the table ready to eat the pancakes were Yugi and Yami in his ghostly form, both seemed pretty excited by the smell of the cooking doe, sizzling meat, and scrumptious eggs. Just writing about it now makes me hungry.

It didn't take long for the Muto family to realize was here, and when Grandpa saw me he flashed me a smile that again reminded me of my grandma. "good morning dear, how did you sleep?" grandpa asked.

"I slept great" I told him getting a smile and many "good, good" from the old man as he got out another plate and eating utensils from the cupboards.

"I didn't know what you liked…" Grandpa began as he did his best to reach a plate in the back, "so I hope that everything is to your liking."

"Everything is great, thank you for your hospitality" I said being very polite, maybe even more so then I intended. After that we devoured our breakfast as quick as a flash, Grandpa gave Yugi and I the worst job ever, doing the clean up.

"Breakfast was great, huh Yugi?" I said as I handed him a plate to dry off.

"Yeah grandpa has always been a great cook, (Name)" Yugi said, flashing me a sweet little smile that anyone would love.

I giggled softly, "I guess if he wasn't you would be a lot shorter." Yugi frowned at my comment and I couldn't help but giggle more, "I'm sorry, Yugi; I couldn't help it."

Yugi shrugged it off easily and continued to work on drying the dishes until the phone rang, "could you get that (Name)?" Yugi asked me as he began to work on another plate.

"Okay but you owe me, little mister" I said laughing and picked up the phone, "hello? This is the Muto residence, how may I help you?"

On the other line,I heard a woman's voice. She sounded old or older then myself and with a great deal of power or presentswithin her, "My queen?"

"Yugi, there are crazy people on the phone" Go to page 15


End file.
